This Used To Be Our Town
by WisdomEye
Summary: Beacon Hills was a boring as all hell. There was no two ways about it. You would think a town with a wolf problem would be more interesting, but really? Running around being chased by the monster of the week ceased to be fun when he started running on his own. That's what happens when your bestfriend doesn't need you anymore though...


**A.N: Hi! My muse seems to have left for my other stories so oneshots it is! And a completely different fandom :P As usual nothing belongs to me and I would love to hear what you think :)**

Beacon Hills was a boring as all hell. There was no two ways about it. You would think a town with a wolf problem would be more interesting, but really? Running around being chased by the monster of the week ceased to be fun when he started running on his own.

At first, no matter what happened he knew he had Scott and Scott had him. But now? Well what need does a supernatural creature have for a boring old snowman and let's just say that Scott had more interesting things on his mind.

The thing was he tried, really tried to hate Allison but he just couldn't. It wasn't her fault that Scott had fallen ridiculously head over heels in love with her and forgotten what it meant to be a friend, let alone a best friend. Not to mention she was just too nice to hate. Especially now she kept trying to make up for what the pack called her "Creepy Breakdown".

The pack itself was a whole different kettle of fish. When Stiles had finally convinced Scott to just hurry up and accept Derek as his Alpha, he had thought it the most brilliant plan ever. In reality it wasn't so great. What happens when you put a confused werewolf with a group of other confused werewolves? They bond. Suddenly everyone is best friends and there are inside jokes and better places to be than with the puny human.

Scott had a girlfriend, cooler friends and was suddenly popular. People were talking about him and in a good way too. He had no time to just hang out with Stiles. Sure, he would try and arrange time to hang out but it seemed every time he did something better would turn up. Stiles hadn't really even seen Scott out of class in a couple of weeks. And he was including the wraith fight in that cause the fog was so thick he couldn't see a meter in front of his face. That had been fun. No Scott and no friends outside the pack (and he wasn't even sure if most of the pack could be counted as his friends), Stile's life was just great.

So here Stiles was, at home, almost wishing that some creature of the night would turn up and try to ravish him. In a completely horrible, I want to kill you, way of course. But instead he was sitting on Skype like a creeper hoping someone would come online and reading comments about the totally awesome new zombie movie he and Scott had always planned on going to. That was until Scott had bailed on him anyway.

In a fit of what he would later call insanity, Stiles decided that if he was going to keep running from creeps, he might as well practice. The running but without the creeps that is. Quickly changing clothes he headed out of the house and down the street at a light trot.

As was his luck, it seemed that tonight the monsters had decided to get rowdy. Thus, an hour later, Stiles found himself rushing headlong through the woods with some sort of bird –thing- chasing after him. As it turns out that while he might like KFC, birds much prefer KFStiles. Of course.

Turns out thinking about how the bird might eat him wasn't the best idea as at that moment he tripped and face planted into the leaves. Shit.

From behind him came an almighty roar that definitely wasn't the bird. Stiles grinned expecting to see Scott scaring it off as he turned around. Instead it seemed he got the royal treatment as Derek ripped the bird apart. That worked too he supposed.

Derek turned, glared and simply muttered "Looking after you is too hard" before stalking off.

Stiles grinned; maybe he wasn't running alone after all. He was running with a wolf.

**A.N: Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
